valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Palace of the Dragon
The Palace of the Dragon, alternatively dubbed Palace of the Venerated Dragon, is a large dungeon situated on an island off the northeastern coast of Midgard. It is featured in Valkyrie Profile under its former name and Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria under its latter name. It is the final resting place of the Dragon Orb, which preserves the stability of Midgard. In both its iterations, the Palace is formed of a "light" and "dark" series of rooms, connected by a complex teleportation system based on stones designating various phases of the sun ("light" rooms) and moon ("dark" rooms). It also contains guardian statues and difficult enemies. In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, the Palace is connected to the Dragonscrypt. ''Valkyrie Profile'' The Palace of the Dragon is only accessible on the Normal and Hard modes, in Chapter 8. Storyline Possibly to destabilize Midgard and allowing him bolster the Aesir ranks with Einherjar, Odin has taken the Dragon Orb from its resting place, the Palace, to Asgard. However, the Orb is stolen by Loki, who blamed Lucian for it (as seen in Chapter 7 if the player pursues the A ending). In Chapter 8, Lenneth is ordered by Freya to search for the Orb in the Palace. Even though she didn't find it there after getting past the Palace's complicated transportation and lock mechanisms as well as its protectors, she chances upon Gandar, a powerful and cruel Villnore sorcerer who is trying to obtain the Orb for himself, in hopes of defying the gods. Angered by his presumption, Odin sends Freya to order Lenneth to take his life, but due to his exceptional sorcery skills, Gandar is allowed to become an Einherjar rather than being sent straight to Niflheim for his misdeeds. Upon being defeated by Lenneth, Gandar accepts the offer, although he warns Lenneth that his loyalty may not be as set in stone as that of her other Einherjar (although he seemingly never acts on his threats and never accepted by the Aesir should he is transferred to Asgard, likely because the gods fear his ambition). Puzzles In the room next to where the Crescent Moon Stone is kept, which is accessed by the Eclipse Stone, there are four statues of men that must face the correct directions to open the door leading to where the Crescent Moon Stone is. The statues are rotated by interacting with them, and the correct facings are (statue/face) up/left, left/right, bottom/up, and right/down. In the room that is accessed by the Darkpath Stone, there are eight pathways that must be entered in a certain order to open the door leading to where the New Moon Stone is kept; each time Lenneth enters a pathway, she will be teleported to the position between the fourth and fifth pathways. The correct order is, numbered 1 to 8 starting from the leftmost, 3 → 7 → 5 → 4 → 2 → 1 → 6 → 8. In the area accessed by the Darkspot Stone, past the room that is lit after operating the machine in the area accessed by the New Moon Stone, there are two moving red statues, called Guardians, that patrols the hallways. As soon as a Guardian sees Lenneth, it will rapidly approach her, and once she came into contact with one, she will be teleported to a maze with a Dullahan King at where Lenneth arrives and she will take damage over time until the player can defeat the Dullahan King and move around the maze until they found a statue at which the player can use the Darkspot Stone to escape. The player have to follow the first Guardian as it heads to the left, dodge it (by jumping past the Guardian – be careful to not touch it while doing so) as it heads to the right, and follow the Guardian until it reveals a path; it then appears on the next room and has to be avoided. The second Guardian holds the Blood-Red Stone which is needed to access where the Dragon Orb is kept, and the player must dodge it no less than four times; if done correctly, the Guardian will turn into a static gray statue once it reaches the left corner, at which point the player can take the Blood-Red Stone. Treasures *Full Moon Stone1 *Eye of Heaven (explosion trap) *Wassail-Rapier *Lapis Lazuli *Lapis Lazuli *Eclipse Stone1 *Quartz Gem *Guard Reinforce *Ether Scepter (freezing gas trap) *Crescent Moon Stone1 *Lucerne Hammer (explosion trap) *Fire Storm (freezing gas trap) *Burgundy Flask (explosion trap) *Darkspot Stone1 *Darkpath Stone1 *Sacred Javelin (freezing gas trap) *New Moon Stone1 *Eye of Heaven (explosion trap) *Frigid Damsel *Shield Critical (freezing gas trap) *Dragon Slayer (freezing gas trap) *Lightning Bolt *Quartz Gem *Might Reinforce (explosion trap) *Spell Reinforce (explosion trap) *Blood-Red Stone1 *Savory (explosion trap) *Prismatic Missile *Scroll of Golem (artifact) *Dragoon Faith (artifact) *Hourglass of the Gods (artifact) *Great Spear "Dinosaur" (freezing gas trap) # Used for transportation inside the Palace Enemies *Grey Bones *Dullahan Lord *Mage Lord *Eternal Chimera *Dragonewt *Dark Pudding *Gandar (boss) Miscellaneous *The Great Spear "Dinosaur" is located on the boss room, in a very tall place which requires some advanced crystal platforming to reach. *The solution to the statue puzzle is hinted in the room next to where the Eclipse Stone is kept, which is accessed by the Full Moon Stone. There are four similar, but static, statues facing in the same directions as the solution mentioned above. *The solution to the pathway puzzle is hinted by the statue of women next to the eighth pathway and the Tarot card paintings in the room accessed by the Crescent Moon Stone, before where the Darkpath Stone is held. ** There are eight paintings: XVI – The Tower, XIII – Death, IV – The Emperor, XII – The Hanged Man, X – Wheel of Fortune, XXI – The World, VII – The Chariot, and 0 – The Fool. All of them are positioned exactly matching the pathways in that order, starting from the leftmost. ** The statue says "Youngest first. Except for fools", which means that the least numbered card is the first in the order and 0 – The Fool is the last in the order. * Four statues of women close to or within the area where the Guardians can be found gives appropriate hints of their behavior: ** The first statue says "Be not found by the Guardian", warning the player about the danger of coming in contact with them. ** The second statue says "The path opens before the Guardian", hinting that the player must follow the first Guardian to progress further. ** The third statue says "The sleeping Guardian holds the key", hinting that the player must take the Blood-Red Stone from the second Guardian by waiting for it to somehow "asleep". ** The fourth statue says "Sleep is needed when the Guardian grows weary", hinting that the second Guardian can be forced to "sleep" by making them "weary" enough. *** Indeed, the second Guardian says "...Seems tired" when the player interacts with it once it falls "asleep". Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria The final sanctuary built by the Guardians of the Orb. Though the tribe is gone, the shrine survives them. History/Storyline After having been removed from the Serdberg Mountain Ruins some 500 years prior to the events of the game and having passed through Audoula Temple on the Lake, Surts Volcano Caverns and Crawsus Forest Ruins, the Dragon Orb was laid to rest in the depths of the Palace. In their bid to protect the Orb from the ambitions of both Dipan and the gods, Alicia, Silmeria and the rest of the team track the Orb down. However, as Alicia is about to claim the Orb, Hrist reveals herself by discarding her disguise as Leone. She takes the Orb, warning Silmeria not to attack, as she does not want to kill Alicia. However, Arngrim, angered at having been fooled, charges at her and is killed. She forcibly makes him an Einherjar, despite his protests and Silmeria's warning that the last Einherjar who rebelled against Odin became the king of the Undead. However, Hrist is undaunted and returns to Asgard with Arngrim's soul. Silmeria explains that she could not have fought Hrist on even terms, trapped as she is inside Alicia's body. Rufus takes exception to this, but Lezard defuses the situation by saying she did her best. He also says that the gods will now attack Dipan for its insubordination and suggests returning there. Dylan fears that it may be a trap to capture Silmeria, but since it is the only recourse they have, the party sets out for Dipan. Einherjar *Sorcerer - Xehnon (90% chance) or Masato (10% chance) The relic staff is located on the top right ledge of the "poison" room, where you get transported for failing the puzzle in the Sunlight Stone area which involves breaking statues without being seen. *Heavy Warrior - Guilm (50% chance), Ehlen (30% chance) or Gerald (20% chance) The relic greatsword is located two rooms to the left of the magically sealed door in the Halo Stone area. *Light Warrior - Crescent (60% chance) or Lwyn (40% chance) The relic sword is located on the top right ledge of the room to the right of the save point in the Dark Moon Stone area. Treasure *Sunlight Stone (1) *Eclipse Stone (1) *Tome of Anarchy *Apothecary's Arcanum *Nectar Potion (freezing gas trap) *Union Plume (explosion trap) *Fairy Tincture (confusion gas trap) *Charge Break (confusion gas trap) *Dragonlore (confusion gas trap) *Halo Stone (1) *30,000 OTH *Spell Potion *Flare Baselard (confusion gas trap) *25,000 OTH *Valor Greaves *15,000 OTH *Painted Cloud Stone (1) *Fairy Tincture *Union Plume *Apothecary's Arcanum *Fairy Tincture *Valor Gauntlet (enemy trap) *Might Potion *Tome of Alchemy (explosion trap) *Crystal Garb (poison arrow trap) *Guard Potion *Dark Moon Stone (1) *Power Bangle (poison gas trap) *Crimson Flame Stone (1) *Union Plume *Elixir *Crystal Garb (confusion gas trap) *Soft Stone (enemy trap) *Dragon Armor *Sun and Moon Stone (1) *Golden Egg *Ouroboros Symbol *Expert's Experience *Expert's Experience 1 used for transportation inside the Palace Enemies *Iron Golem (no race) *Gigantic Claws (Giant) *Necromancer (Magic) *Dryad (Magic) *Green Jewel (Magic) *Phantom Guardian (Ghost, Unholy) *Spectral Knight (no race) *Dragon Bat (Giant, Scaled, Dragon) *Muscular Stalker (Giant) x1, 2 or 3 and/or Dryad (Magic) or Green Jewel (Magic) x1 or 2 - Mini-Boss *Dragon Zombie (Giant, Dragon, Unholy) - BOSS Sealstones *Experience Friend Law (shell) *Wrath of Forcefulness (shell) *Wrath of Bread Alone (enemy) *Stone-Hurler Wrath (shell) *Powerless Cap Wrath (shell) Miscellaneous *Traversing the Dragonscrypt is the only means to access the Palace. *Arngrim and Leone will leave the party at the end of this dungeon, only to rejoin in the Hall of Valhalla and the Seraphic Gate, respectively. Depending on the levels they leave your party at, they will leave behind various items (directly placed into your inventory along with whatever equipment they were wearing before they left). Arngrim *'Level 1-19:' Guard Potion *'Level 20-24:' Guard Potion, Expert's Experience *'Level 25-27:' Expert's Experience x2 *'Level 28-34:' Expert's Experience x2, Warrior's Wits *'Level 35-39:' Expert's Experience, Warrior's Wits, Improved Dragon Slayer *'Level 40+:' Expert's Experience, Warrior's Wits, Improved Dragon Slayer, Bahamut Tear Leone *'Level 1-19:' Might Potion *'Level 20-24:' Might Potion, Expert's Experience *'Level 25-27:' Expert's Experience x2 *'Level 28-34:' Expert's Experience x2, Fencer's Familiarity *'Level 35-39:' Expert's Experience, Fencer's Familiarity, Slashing Sword "Farewell" *'Level 40+:' Expert's Experience, Fencer's Familiarity, Slashing Sword "Farewell", Valkyrie Favor Category:Locations Category:Dungeon